


Yuanfen

by orphan_account



Series: Ten relationship words [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jotun!Loki, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, non-con turned consensual, sex?, war gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuanfen (Chinese): A relationship by fate or destiny. This is a complex concept. It draws on principles of predetermination in Chinese culture, which dictate relationships, encounters and affinities, mostly among lovers and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this >> http://howtobottlefame.tumblr.com/post/41935695685
> 
> Not beta'd bc I'm a lazy ass

Some call it the tree of life. Some call it the world tree. Some just call it Yggdrasil. The ash tree to which the nine worlds are connected. So massive its limbs scrape the heavens, its roots stretch as far as the underworld.

Sitting at the very foot of the tree, the Norns spin the threads of fate, ruling the destiny of gods and elves and men alike.

It's all written there, woven by the Norns' hands, the outcome of the battle, the peace offering by Jotunheim's king: his own son, his first born and the heir to the throne.

Some would say it was just a way for Laufey to get rid of his runt of a son, a way to avoid his shame from ruling the realm. But those who know better, those able to see beyond what's there, they know it was part of something else, the mere start to something much bigger.

 

The Jotun prince was meant to be a gift, a present to make the truce between the two realms stronger. Dressed in his finest silks, precious stones adorning his long, raven-like hair, styled with intricate braids, golden pieces adorning the two blue horns on top of his head. All meant to leave a good impression on Asgard's king and prince.

Loki let out a soft breath as he stepped closer and bowed respectfully, trying his best not to let his distaste show in his face. His own father was getting rid of him, selling him to a foreign realm like one would do with cattle, but there was nothing he could do but to try and maintain what was left of his dignity.

He was urged -more like pushed- by one of the guards to step closer to the king. The All-Father's eyes bore deep into him, his gaze almost piercing his skin until eventually he just nodded softly, approving.

Odin stepped aside and Thor stepped forward.

The Golden Son. The wielder of thunder. The prince looked at the Jotun for a while, though his gaze seemed softer and didn't last as long as the All-Father's own, until a light grin curved the sides of his lips up. "Come." A voice that could only be described as roaring told him as Thor turned around and started walking away and Loki couldn't do anything but to comply and follow. He had no other choice.

He was led through golden halls with high ceilings, walls and doors engraved with fantastic scenes of tales and stories, of wars and victories, which were far too many for Loki to make any sense of. But that could come later, he would have plenty of time to wander through the palace, for now he just glanced around as he followed the thunderer.

At last they came to a stop in front of a large, wooden door, engraved with scenes of thunderstorms and lightning. Thor swung the door open and led Loki inside, closing and locking it behind them. Thor didn't bother to spare any reassuring words, no explanation or question, simply starting to shed his armour and clothing, urging Loki to do the same.

Thor took his hand -a gentle gesture that seemed at odds with the rest of his movements- and took him to the bed, trailing hands and lips over blue skin, tongue following the markings covering his body, as unique as a fingerprint.

Thor took him and Loki allowed him to. He didn't resist, didn't speak the hateful words that were in his mind. He lay down under the thunderer's heavy body as he allowed him to claim him as his own. Once. Twice. Three times and until Thor had satiated himself and fell asleep, spent, by his side.  
Loki took a deep breath and remained there, staring up at the ceiling until exhaustion took the best of him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Later on he would attend to the different feasts, wear the Asgardian clothes the servants had readied for him -and which felt too foreign on his body-, wander through the palace, and lie with Thor whenever the Golden Prince felt like it, and each day he would think just how easy it would be, how simple, to slip away from the palace, cast a shielding spell over himself even though the guards had stopped following him around when he had been nothing but obliging, and simply escape, maybe to the forest or even to another realm. It would be so easy to go away from that place. Away from Thor.

Every day he would think that. Every day he would plan what he could do.

And yet he never did.

No, that was not what was written by the Norns' hands.

  
***

  
It wasn't an easy thing to achieve, to gain Loki's trust. It took time, years, but eventually it was done. All as it had been written.

As brute as he may be, Thor wasn't a man with an ill heart, quite the opposite actually, and after a while he had become aware of the way in which Loki reacted around him. The hands turned into tight fists, hidden under the table or behind his back, the way he clenched his jaw when Thor bedded him, how tense he would become around him, and even the hints of hate in his crimson eyes. All was hidden, of course, Loki never wanted his true feelings to be out in the open, but with some time Thor had learnt to recognise them. And he was determined to change them.

He started with simple things, offering Loki a seat beside him at feasts or asking if he would like to join him and the Warriors Three at one of the taverns, and at first he refused to each proposition, looking at him with suspicion in his eyes, but eventually he started accepting.

That was just the first step and what was needed for all the pieces to come into place.

Not long after, Loki was already spending whole evenings with the thunderer, and not entirely unpleasant ones. Going out for a ride together and even accompanying him in his quests to foreign places.

Loki's trust grew and so did their friendship. They shared laughs and exchanged jests, feeling more and more at ease with each other and, after some time, even the hate in Loki's eyes had vanished completely, his muscles relaxing when he was around Thor and fists loosening as he moved his hands up to the blond hair as they kissed.

It had taken time but at the end it was a deed well done.

 

***

 

"T-Thor..." Loki panted as he held onto the sheets under him, his eyes shut tight as the blond curled his fingers deep inside his now willing body. "Please." He let out a shaky moan and that was all it took for Thor to comply, pulling his fingers completely out and crawling back on top of the Jotun.

Loki opened his eyes, settling them on Thor, and wrapped his long legs around his waist, urging him to move as he positioned himself against his entrance. He moved his hands away from the sheets and up to tangle his fingers into the strands of blond hair as he pulled the thunderer down for a heated kiss, a moan slipping in between as he rocked his hips down to meet his thrusts.

They held a somewhat steady pace, Loki's cock lying almost flat against his stomach, smearing it with beads of precome as he felt himself taking a step closer to the edge with each roll of Thor's hips.

Their names were mixed together between pants and moans, Loki's arms were wrapped tightly around Thor's neck to keep him close, his blue skin glistening with a light coat of sweat, and when Thor reached up with one hand to gently stroke one of the sensitive horns atop Loki's head the sensations became too overwhelming, too good, and Loki couldn't stop himself from coming between their stomach with a choked cry that was meant to resemble Thor's name -who came as soon as he felt Loki clenching around him.

They lay together in bed, their legs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other as they tried to get their breath back. And now the touches were welcomed ones, sweet kisses to the cheek now followed by a light smile, their skin pressed together now far from being unpleasant. And they remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, happy simply by being by each other's side. Just as it had been written. Just as it was meant to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you a chocolate if you leave me a comment :3


End file.
